


38 Kisses

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Tom is the perfect boyfriend. He’s always taking such good care of you and showing you how much he loves you, and you’d like to do the same. So, you plan something special to kick off his birthday this year.





	38 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is in celebration of our favorite frustratingly gorgeous brit, Tom Hiddleston. This genuine, beautiful soul turned 38 today and I wish him a very Happy Birthday!

“Thomas…” You whispered, hoving over top of his sleeping form. You kissed his neck a couple of times, feeling him stir beneath you. “Thomas…” You purred his name again as he moaned softly.

You pulled back to see his eyes flutter open. He looked at you with a sleepy smile. “Good morning, darling.” You smiled back at him, fighting back a giggle when his attempt to reach out to touch you failed. The leather straps that held his wrists, prevented him from stretching his arms out any further. You watched as his brows creased in confusion and he looked on either side of him as he tugged on the restraints.

You had woken early that morning and carefully propped him up against some pillows and fastened each wrist in leather straps, that were tied on each bed post. Even though you took your time, you were still unsure of how you managed to do it without waking him up.

“What is this?” He asked, returning his gaze toward you, drinking in your naked form.

A smirk played on your lips as you dipped your head down to place a single, teasing kiss on his lips. “Today is a very special day.” You sat up and straddled him, rubbing your hands up and down his chest, looking down at them as you did so. “It’s someone’s birthday today… and I wanted to do something extra special…” You slid your hands lower, massaging his sides, running them along his stomach. “How ‘bout it, birthday boy? Do you trust me?”

Tom sighed, clearly enjoying this. “Yes…” He breathed, encouraging you to continue by the contentedness in his voice.

You inched your way back up to his chest, “You’re always taking care of me…” Beginning to reach his shoulders, you squeezed along his collarbone, down to his biceps. He exhaled deeply, relaxing his body as he relinquished all control to you.

“Always making sure I’m satisfied and happy before you worry about yourself…” You leaned in close to his chest to work your way down to his forearms, making sure to hold eye contact as your lips hovered near his. You took your bottom lip between your teeth, knowing that drove him crazy. Sure enough, you felt his cock stirring to life beneath you, and that drove  _you_ crazy. It awoke a needy desire for him, but you had to be patient. This was about Tom today, not you.

“I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.” Bracing yourself on his biceps, you rolled your hips against his, brushing against his throbbing erection. Tom closed his eyes as a moan rose from his chest. “I thought about doing something for every year you’ve been alive.”

You leaned back down to speak low in his ear, “Since I can’t make you cum 38 times…” One barely there lick pulled a stuttered breath out of him. “Well, not all in one day anyway…” You chuckled, gently bit down on the edge of his ear, delighted by the gasp that escaped his lips. “And spankings aren’t very…  _appreciation-like_ , so I thought I would  _kiss you_  38 times.”

You slowly ran the tip of your tongue along the groove by the edge of his ear before placing a kiss to it. “ _One_.” You whispered, smirking when he shivered and let out a breathy moan. You pressed your lips on the spot just behind his ear that always drove him crazy. “ _Two_.” He was so hard right now underneath you that it was making you extremely wet, and soaking him in turn as you languidly slid forward and back across his shaft. When you descended to his neck, he tilted his head to give you better access. “ _Three_.” Tom pulled on the restraints, rolling his hips to meet yours and the sensation drew a moan out of you.

You continued down his neck, mentally counting all the kisses to make sure you did as promised. You struggled to keep on track as you relished in the way he reacted to the pleasure you were making him feel, the soft moans that trickled out of his mouth as your lips met certain places. His hips ground against yours desperately and his moans were needy. He needed it, needed  _you_  and you would happily give it to him when the time was right.

For now, you took your time with his body like it was the first time. You slithered down his body, hands exploring his soft skin while your mouth tasted every inch of him on its way down his long form. Licking every dip, every curve of muscle on his chest and his arms. The man was a work of art needing to be admired and praised.

“You feel so amazing underneath me, Tom. I want you like crazy…” You let out a breathy moan and your eyes met as your tongue glided up the center of his stomach, almost all the way up to his throat. Placing a light, lingering kiss next to his mouth, he groaned when you pulled away, unable to bring you back to him. You hovered next to his ear and said, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Thomas.” He swallowed thickly, panting heavily as you slid back down his body, feeling a bit of his precum smear up your belly.

You were on your thirty fourth kiss when he began to beg. “Please… please just…” He sucked in a breath when you kissed down his trail of hair leading to the steady throbbing member between his legs.

“You’ve been so good for me, letting me tease and do as I please.” You dropped your last counted kiss. “ _Thirty eight._ ”

Tom let out a breath of relief when finished your sweet torture. Gripping him in your hand, you started out with light, casual strokes. “Are you ready for me, baby? Ready for me to take you deep into my mouth?” You purred, applying a little more pressure, running your thumb against the head.

“Oh God, yes. Please.” He moaned, bucking his hips impatiently. You tucked your hair behind your ear as you made eye contact with him.

“Would you like to make a wish before I blow out all the candles?”

“I just want to cum.” He breathed, watching you with hooded eyes as you hung your tongue out of your mouth just slightly, to tease him as you neared his swollen cock.

You smirked at his desperation. “As you wish.” You dipped down, running your tongue up from the base to the tip. You cupped his balls in your hand, massaging them tenderly as you kissed along his shaft a few times before taking the head into your mouth, sucking on it gently. Swirling your tongue around him a couple of times, you finally eased him all the way inside of your mouth.

A long, drawn out moan rumbled in his chest as your lips slid down his length. You peeked up at him quite often, basking in the look of pure bliss on his face. His mouth hung open, his head tilted back with a gasp when you found the perfect rhythm. His wrists pulled on the straps and you knew he wanted to weave his fingers into your hair with affection and you wanted it, too. You wanted him to touch you, to spur your movements with his large, strong hands, and you nearly stopped to unfasten them, but you couldn’t stop now.

His hips thrusted gently in tune with your mouth, that much you would at least allow him to do. You wrapped your hands around his thighs, squeezing them.

Tom moaned out your name every so often, his words would have to suffice for encouragement. You drew it out, slowing down when you knew he was close. You nearly made him cum too early when you moaned around him, but you backed off quickly and he groaned in protest. You removed your mouth, replacing it with light, gentle strokes of your hand as you kissed down to his balls, running your tongue along them.

He was a whimpering mess, practically begging you to let him finish. You chuckled and decided he’d had enough. “I want you to cum for me, love.” You demanded softly before you returned your mouth to him and your heart swelled with pride as he very vocally neared his end. He swore, his warning cutting off halfway through as he very abruptly toppled over the edge. He screwed his eyes shut, grunting as his cock pulsed in your mouth. Thick, warm ropes of cum spilled into your mouth and you swallowed it all down for him.

When he opened his eyes, you removed yourself from him, and moved to straddle him, planting more kisses along his chest. When you reached his lips you kissed him, snaking your arms around his neck. He thrusted his tongue into your mouth and you knew he wanted you by how eager he was to taste you, to feeling your tongues sliding together. And you couldn’t scramble off of him fast enough to release him.

Once his wrists were free, he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap, crushing you against him. His hands slid up your stomach, cupping your breasts as he attacked your neck with kisses. He groaned against your skin, moving to squeeze your hips before gliding his fingertips up your back. “God, you’re so soft.” He whispered, pulling back and capturing your lips in a heated kiss. “So beautiful.”

You moaned into his mouth as you felt him coming alive underneath you so quickly, so you rocked your hips against his. Tom sucked in a breath and growled, moving to bite your shoulder, kissing along toward your arm.

You wedged one of your hands between the two of you to grip him, stroking his half hard cock. “So needy.” You grinned, biting your lip as he looked up to see your face.  You were just as needy for him, you were beginning to lose your restraint. The ache between your legs was becoming unbearable, you heavily desired friction.

“Only you can get me so worked up, darling.” He kissed you again, tangling his fingers into your hair and gripping it tight. When he was ready for you again, you slipped him inside, moaning in relief when he filled you up.

“Yes!” You breathed, breaking from his mouth with a gasp. You tightened your arms around his neck, rising and falling on top of him while rocked his hips up to meet yours.

“You feel so good.” Tom moaned, “So warm.” He tugged your head to one side by your hair and you moaned when his lips landed on your neck. The vibrations from his mouth spread tingles throughout your body, your ears taking in the sweet sound of his deep, desperate moan.

It wasn’t long before he had a bruising grip on your hips, changing to a rough, frantic pace as your forehead rested on his. “So close…” You whimpered.

“Then let go.” Tom choked out. His breath was hot and heavy, his cock was brushing your spot relentlessly, in the best way possible and it was quickly spiraling you to release.

Your breath hitched and your mouth dropped open, letting out a loud moan as your walls squeezed his cock, milking him as he toppled over the edge.

Tom slowed to a stop, stilling you as you slumped against his chest. You wrapped your arms around his back, breathing hard as he held you to him, placing soft kisses to your hair. “I love you.” You mumbled against his chest, kissing it a couple of times.

You felt him smile against your head, “I love you, too… That was amazing.” He sighed, running his hands lazily along your back. “Thank you.”

When you felt like you could sit up, you pulled back and took his face between your hands. After placing a single soft kiss to his lips, you grinned, “Happy Birthday, Tom.”


End file.
